1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a secondary battery unit.
2. Background Technology
As a timepiece in which a solar battery is mounted, a solar-powered analog timepiece has been achieved by mounting a solar battery in an ordinary analog timepiece as a base, changing a power circuit to one having a battery charge function, and changing a battery a primary battery to a secondary battery (see Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H05-150055 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.